pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain Show (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Brain Show'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Josh Swing - Tom Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Petunia Swing - Melvina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jeanette Porter - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Sharon Gray - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Alesha Rainier - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Suzie Purdy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jonathan - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) Episodes # Petunia Pig Sings Today! (April 30, 1988) # It Was The Best of Times (May 7, 1988) # A Love Makes to Grumpy Bear (May 14, 1988) # Professional Relatives (May 21, 1988) # Slappy Squirrel's A Lot of Memories/Only Was is The Mean Deal (May 28, 1988) # After This so Like You (June 4, 1988) # Fryguys Fun Show Time Excellent (June 11, 1988) # Circus Chaos/The Weather Executive (June 18, 1988) # Treat Heart Pig's Bad Hair Day/Know The Usual Life (June 25, 1988) # The Flying Machine Upside Down/Life Was A Teenage Day (July 2, 1988) # Brave Heart Lion's New Insecure Day/A One Day of A Million (July 9, 1988) # The Braincus/Fryguyland Steps Out (July 16, 1988) # The Sky After Time Funny/Bitter Nature (July 23, 1988) # The Lucky of The Madness Manual/Slappy Squirrel's Day Off (July 30, 1988) # Fryguyland's Core Lights/Some After Like For Everywhere (August 6, 1988) # Escape from the Darkest World/Sweetly Bitter Important Work (August 13, 1988) # Training Level/Teaching Everyone (August 20, 1988) # Social Skills/Very Accident of Cheer Bear (August 27, 1988) # Indian Feels/Fryguys Ever Leader Hypnotist (September 3, 1988) # My Roommate Everywhere/Just Right Was Secured (September 10, 1988) # Head Turns/Members Only (September 17, 1988) # The Mean of Fortune Usual/Fryguyland Something Ways (September 24, 1988) # The Brain and Slappy Squirrel Takes A International/Homes In Your Than Ever (October 1, 1988) # High Schol Takes Vacation/Fryguys' Funny Adventure (October 8, 1988) # Thin Takes/Let's Groove (October 15, 1988) # Mecha-Skippy Squirrel/Special in The Goodness (October 22, 1988) Gallery Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Fryguy Tomira.png|Tomira as Lina Volt Cheer Bear in Grumpy The Clumsy.png|Cheer Bear as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Toborr.png|Toborr as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Tom Spacebot.png|Tom Spacebot as Josh Swing Melvina Spacebot.png|Melvina Spacebot as Petunia Swing Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Jeanette Porter Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Sharon Gray Princess Melody Spacebot.png|Princess Melody Spacebot as Alesha Rainier Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Suzie Purdy Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Jonathan Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3